


A Brother's Redemption

by Diam_Senpai



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hoshidan royals, I just wanted him to have a chance., Kamui is a guy in this one, Nohrian Royals, Takes place during conquest, Takumi is my boy, They're mentioned anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diam_Senpai/pseuds/Diam_Senpai
Summary: "This was strange. Nohrians are known for their cruel tactics and use of each other and civilians to kill every one of their enemies. So why would Kamui go through the trouble and time to get keep his enemies alive? Why did my brother make me conflicted when he wasn’t even here?"A summary of Takumi's thoughts during the plotline of Conquest, and a different way it could have ended for him.





	A Brother's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a creative writing project, which is why it's so short. If I didn't have a page limit I certainly would have been a bit more detailed and written a bit more, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Hell, I still ended up a paragraph over the limit, but I doubt my teacher will mind.

I honestly never wanted to fight my brother. When Kamui first showed up at our doorstep, I was honestly quite excited. He had been taken from us at a young age, and as I was younger than him, I don’t remember much of his existence. I have a faint memory of a smile, but nothing other than that. So when he came back, I was eager to get to know him, from the background of course. He was still raised in Nohr, in enemy territory, how was I supposed to know he wasn’t a spy? Someone in our family has to be cautious. While I’m sure Ryoma was slightly cautious, it was probably mostly due to his duty as high prince than anything else. I always kept a constant eye on him. He always wore this guarded and confused expression. At this point I realized he had “family” in a group of Nohrians, but I wasn’t aware of the severity of his situation.

Only when the Nohrian royal family arrived on the border and started talking to him did I realize, we were screwed. Kamui obviously sided with them. I knew from the start he couldn’t be trusted, despite what the other half of me wanted to believe. He turned his divine blade on us, and left with the dastards that made up the other half of the continent. I knew the moment this war started, no, I knew the moment mother sacrificed herself for that traitor that things would turn out this way. From that point on, all I could feel was rage. He was the one responsible for killing my mother and destroying part of the capital. He made my dear sisters cry. He made Ryoma conflicted. He started this entire mess. I vowed that I would end it. I would see Kamui bleed by the hand of my divine bow, the Fujin Yumi, and he would atone for his sins. My honor as a Hoshidan prince wouldn’t let me do any less.

We intercepted him and his small group of soldiers on the pier. I didn’t really have any idea as to where he was heading. It could have been to the ancient sage that Ryoma had visited the one time. It seemed like a likely option. Why wouldn’t the Nohrians want more power? My retainers were in their position, and all our men were in top condition. Everything was going fine. It was a perfect opportunity to win. Then Camilla, the second princess of Nohr, showed up. Her and her wyvern are known as merciless, and she lived up to her name. She resisted my arrows with ease despite being particularly weak to them. Her retainers also proved to be particularly fierce. In one sweep of dragon-like fury, our army was pushed back, and Kamui snuck out with the rest of his men on one of the boats. It was a complete and total loss on our end. There was one odd thing though. When I asked Oboro to report the casualties she told me this. “A few injured, but none dead, Lord Takumi.”

This was strange. Nohrians are known for their cruel tactics and use of each other and civilians to kill every one of their enemies. So why would Kamui go through the trouble and time to get keep his enemies alive? Why did my brother make me conflicted when he wasn’t even here? 

Life just got stranger. I started to get headaches on a regular basis. The kitsune we picked up, Kaden, recommended I get some rest. I had been working myself tirelessly, and I normally wouldn’t listen to him, as all he does is nap, but Sakura recommended it as well. Since she was my sister and a priestess, I figured I should trust her judgement. I tried to relax for a day, and I felt well rested in the end, but something was still off. Dark thoughts started to cloud my judgement, little voices whispered in the back of head, and sometimes I thought I could see my shadow move violently. I tried to ignore these as best I could. Despite the worried looks of my retainers and siblings, I had to stay strong. I had a duty as a prince to see my men through this war, and I wasn’t about to disappoint my older brother either. 

The next battle was a complete and utter failure. The Nohrian’s wyvern riders had been expertly trained, and it seems at this point that Kamui’s two “brothers”, Prince Leo and Prince Xander, had joined his crew. They even got their own shapeshifter in the form of a wolfskin member. He seemed to be a high ranking one at that. At that point my headaches had escalated, and I could barely stand up. The only thing that fueled me was my anger. The moment my eyes landed of Kamui, I lost all sense of self. The darkness engulfed me, and I was no longer in control of my own body. 

I could vaguely see Kamui make a surprised face as he turned around and called for somebody. I couldn’t make out who. I think it started with an “A”, but my senses were starting to fail me. A young woman walked towards me. Her face was familiar, what with her blue hair and long dress flowing behind her. Ahh, I remember now. Azura, the adopted sister of mine who also betrayed me. I could barely make out a sweet and familiar sound. Despite me never really liking her, I couldn’t deny her singing ability, or how it always managed to calm me when I listened to it. Her voice grew stronger. Her pendant started to glow. Water seemed to curl around her and me, and glowed in the light produced by her necklace. 

“You are the ocean’s gray waves. Destined to seek. Life beyond the shore. Just out of reach. Yet the water’s ever change. Flowing like time. The path is. Yours to climb.” She repeated this phrase constantly, her voice growing more confident as she reached me. I remember when she sung this to Kamui, in his rampaging dragon form, but I wasn’t turning into a dragon. At least I don’t think that’s what it was. Her hand reached out to caress my cheek, and her eyes had a soft look in them. I could feel my body getting heavy, and whatever dark force was in me simply left. My mind was both exhausted and rejuvenated. I tried to say something, anything, but before I could get out a single syllable, my eyes closed. I fell into strong arms, clearly not Azura, but rather a man. It didn’t take much for me to realize it was Kamui before I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a Nohrian encampment, yet I couldn’t bring myself to feel like a prisoner. Kamui was by my bedside, and leaned over when he noticed my movement. His face morphed into the bright smile I remember from my younger days. “You’re awake Takumi! Thank goodness. We were worried for a bit there.”

Despite my still lingering anger, I just slightly nodded. “Where and how long?”

I didn’t want to say anymore. Kamui gave me a concerned look, but understood what I was going for. “You’re in the astral plane my army uses to rest. Jakob and Elise have been taking care of you. You’ve been out for about three days now. We’ve been trying to figure out how in the world we’re going to explain this to Ryoma and the others. I don’t think they know we have you, but they’re suspecting. Of course I haven’t told King Garon yet either. The last thing I want is for him to know we have an enemy prince and use my brother as a bargaining chip.”

I let his words sink in. I had been out for three days. I had been gone from the front lines for three days. Oboro and Hinata had surely raised the alarm by now. I didn’t fully understand what this astral plane was, but I understood I was safe. The biggest hit of them all, was that Kamui had called me his brother. He still considered me family, despite everything I’ve done towards him and his friends. Maybe I was still angry. Maybe I was still depressed over Mother’s death, but maybe. Maybe I could move on as well. I smiled and muttered the words that would hopefully start the beginning of the end. “Thank you, and I’m sorry,” I hesitated on the next bittersweet words “big brother.” Kamui’s smile only grew brighter as he hugged me.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Fire Emblem before, and this was a complete whim to fit with the writing prompt, but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also I'm definitely writing a sequel with Leo and Takumi becoming friends (and possibly more) because I'm trash for that ship.


End file.
